


Redemption

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-23
Updated: 2006-03-23
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Daniel is forced to think again about his feelings for Jack.





	Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Warnings: Sex, language, minor character death.  


* * *

The piercingly bright beam of a flashlight momentarily blinded Daniel as he hurried down the darkened hallway, illuminated only by the SGC's emergency lighting. He heard a voice shouting at him to stop moving. Raising his arm to shield his eyes, he opened his mouth to ask what was going on and felt a strong grip on his shoulder pushing him against the wall.

"Freeze! Hands above your head," the voice barked.

Daniel twisted his body to face his assailant, glancing over his shoulder to try to make out who it was. He felt a hard pressure between his shoulder blades as his body was slammed back against the wall. Trying to relieve the pain against his cheek he lifted his face away from the peeling plaster, gasping as his mind raced, trying to process what was happening to him. Suddenly he felt a boot push between his ankles and force his legs apart as the hand patted sharply over the length of his body. It slowed as the probing touches softened, roaming over his buttocks and between his thighs. He jerked his hips away convulsively, trying to protect the most vulnerable parts of his reproductive system.

"Tags!" the voice barked again. Daniel could feel the pointed end of a weapon prodding the region around his kidneys.

"I don't have any," he retorted, his anger beginning to build now.

"Really?" the disembodied voice behind him sounded in disbelief. There was an underlying threat in the question and Daniel's blood ran cold. The voice held a tinge of potential cruelty along with a generous helping of suspicion and sarcasm.

At that point Daniel heard another voice, further away but getting closer, accompanied by the sound of boots running along the hallway. He felt the weapon probing his kidneys move away from him as the voice, measured and controlled, demanded that the approaching man halt his advance. Turning, Daniel saw an SF shouldering his weapon to target the intruder. With a lightening response the attacker delivered a bone-crushing elbow to the face of the SF, rendering him unconscious before he hit the floor. Daniel stared at the crumpled body by his feet and, horrified, looked to the man who had meted out such an aggressive greeting. He was difficult to make out.

The dark corridors made it hard to see very much and as the flashlight shone into Daniel's eyes, he could see little behind it. Reaching out, Daniel swiped at the source of the light and moved the barrel of the gun away from his face; the other man's hand shot out to grip the archaeologist's throat in retaliation. Daniel was propelled against the wall yet again, his attacker's body pressed hard against him. Daniel's expression contorted in disgust and pain when he felt the aggressor's hot breath against his face. While he struggled to take in enough air to stop himself from passing out, his tormenter shook him by the throat and released him.

"I'll ask again. Show me your tags."

"I don't have any," Daniel panted, his voice hoarse as he choked and retched.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Daniel Jackson, Doctor Jackson. I'm an archaeologist and a civilian. Who the hell are you?"

"Well, well, well. So you're the Daniel Jackson." Daniel detected a smile in the voice as the other man took a step back.

"And you are?"

"Huh? O'Neill. Colonel Jack O'Neill, Air Force Special Operations. All contact was lost with this facility. I'm here to find out why. My superiors have reason to believe the SGC has been overrun by alien hostiles. From what I've read about what goes on in this place, hell you could be one of 'em for all I know."

"Well, I'm not an alien and I think you have been misinformed. We're having a problem with the Stargate."

"Where's the general?" -o-

Colonel Frank Cromwell, 2IC of the SGC and the commanding officer of SG-1 rounded a corner in the hallway, only to walk into the small melee of O'Neill with two of his team and a perplexed Daniel kneeling over the now recovering SF.

O'Neill instinctively lifted his weapon and targeted Cromwell. The two men stood eyeing each other suspiciously.

"O'Neill?"

"You know this guy, Frank?" Daniel felt an almost palpable tension build between the USAF officers and he was sure he could detect a surfeit of alpha male hormones in the atmosphere.

"Been a while," Frank commented quietly as he glanced down at the bloodied state of one of the base's security team.

"Yeah, about five hours. Got everybody pretty worried upstairs, Frank," Jack drawled, his eyes never moving from Cromwell's.

"What's with the five hours?" Frank asked, breaking eye contact from the intensity of O'Neill's gaze.

"That's how long this facility has been out of contact with the outside world. The Pentagon suspects alien hostiles."

"And they sent you?" hissed Cromwell, the hostility in his voice very apparent. Daniel observed the men during this exchange, wondering what kind of history they shared that could cause such animosity between them.

O'Neill indicated that Frank should lead him to the Control Room. Frank waved his arm towards the Stargate by way of introduction. 

"There it is, Jack. The Stargate."

"What's the problem?" Jack asked, focusing on the predicament at hand.

"Well, we gated to a planet that's being sucked up by a black hole. Very bad, very dangerous."

"And why is that?"

"Things tend to get sucked in," Frank returned, his voice laced with sarcasm.

Daniel frowned as he watched and listened, feeling as though he had a front row seat at Wimbledon's Centre Court. His expression changed to relief when he saw Major Sam Carter approaching what was rapidly becoming alpha male central. 

Sam addressed her commanding officer. "I've taken the liberty of closing the iris, sir."

"Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill," Frank said, jerking his head towards Jack.

Jack gave Sam a cursory nod. "I've come to rescue you," he smiled, his brown eyes softening slightly as he appraised the tall, blonde, blue-eyed woman.

"I doubt it, Jack. By the time our best brains have figured out what's wrong with the 'Gate, it could be us rescuing you," Cromwell quipped, looking at his Special Ops counterpart rather smugly.

"Well, that's nice of you, Frank, but I'm not gonna count on it." The volume of Jack's voice reduced as he all but muttered the second half of his remark.

Daniel and Sam exchanged glances as she frowned at O'Neill's last comment.

"The Pentagon was concerned you were under alien attack when they lost contact," Jack continued, having regained a measure of businesslike composure.

"How long ago was that?" asked Sam as her calculator brain kicked in.

"A little over five hours ago," Jack answered, looking at his watch. "Why?"

"My watch reads thirteen thirty hours. What does yours say?"

"Running slow, Major, it's almost nineteen hundred," Jack replied.

"Damn it, Colonel, I have to get off this level," she stated looking from O'Neill to Frank; from the tone of urgency in her voice Daniel and Frank realised that she was two steps ahead of everyone else and needing to work up a theory or three.

"Sir, for some reason the warping of our space-time seems to be in advance of the gravitational field rather than as a result of it. It's probably a lensing effect generated by the Stargate itself but I can't be sure."

Frank nodded thoughtfully and Daniel frowned. Jack just raised his eyebrows, turning to Cromwell with a grin.

"Don't even pretend you understood that."

"The point is, sirs, time is passing more slowly down here than it is outside the mountain."

"Time is time," quipped Jack.

"No, sir, not according to relativity. Now with the intense gravity field of something like a black hole, time actually slows down."

"Are we in a black hole?" asked Jack, glancing around him quickly.

Frank rolled his eyes and stared at his counterpart. "Not yet," he muttered darkly.

"But," Sam continued, "we are connected to its gravitational field through the Stargate and it's expanding in this direction, like a bubble slowly extending outward. That's why I have to leave, sir, and contact the Pentagon and try to find a solution before the gravity field extends beyond the Gate Room."

Just then General Hammond joined the small group. "I just came from there myself, Major. Colonel O'Neill, I believe," the portly older man said, turning to face the perplexed and confused Jack, who'd recovered enough to offer the general a salute.

"You just came from Washington, sir?" asked Cromwell, equally as perplexed and confused.

Nodding, Hammond continued, "There and back again after someone upstairs managed to explain what was going on to me. We called an all-night session with the President and Joint Chiefs. I've been gone eighteen hours."

"I thought you were on the phone," Frank commented, frowning as he tried to process what Hammond had just said.

"That means the time dilation's getting worse as the field expands," Sam offered by way of explanation.

"That's the consensus and we've set up a command post directly above, right on top of the mountain, to monitor the expansion," said Hammond.

"I have to get up there," Sam said, the tone of her voice becoming even more urgent.

"The experts we've consulted believe we're going to have to commence an auto-destruct sequence to destroy the Stargate itself," Hammond continued.

"Sweet," Jack muttered quietly.

"They assure me that the gravity field now present around the Gate will help to contain the blast within the mountain and pose no threat to the civilian population," the general added.

"With all due respect," Sam said, the anxiety in her words becoming even more apparent, "I don't think so." 

Hammond, Frank, Jack and Daniel had formed a semi-circle to hear Sam's comments, although by now her words weren't so much comments as entreaties.

"If we don't try, we lose the planet right through that," Hammond said, his irritation growing with the major.

"We may succeed in destroying the base, sir, but leave the Gate and the wormhole intact. What happens to the planet then?"

"Orders have been given at the highest level, Major. It is our duty to carry out those orders."

"But, sir..."

"The decision's been made, Major. Don't forget those people up there have been working on this a lot longer than you have. It's what they came up with."

"Yes, sir," Sam replied quietly, looking like a child who had just been reprimanded for wanting to stay up past her bedtime.

"I'm ordering the complete evacuation of the SGC, effective as of right now. I'll need two volunteers to stay behind in order to give our personnel a head start."

"I'll stay, sir," offered Frank.

"Me too, sir," added Jack.

"Anyone else?" Cromwell asked, hoping that someone else would come forward and spare him from having to be with O'Neill.

"I'll stay, General," Daniel spoke up.

"No, Doctor Jackson, sorry. Colonels Cromwell and O'Neill are the designated officers."

"Looks like you're stuck with me," Jack added, not taking his eyes from Frank's.

"Thanks, Jack, I'm sure you'll take care of the business."

"Oh pul-ease," muttered Jack, turning his back on Cromwell to face Hammond.

"Done. It takes two officers to initiate the countdown." With that Hammond stepped forward and took the base intercom. "Attention. This is General Hammond. All personnel are ordered to evacuate this facility immediately. All personnel report to the main level immediately. That is all."

Hammond turned to Sam; his jaw set firm and a warning in his eyes. He snapped his head in the direction of Cromwell and O'Neill. "Wait five minutes and start the countdown. Good luck." 

"Thank you, sir."

Hammond swept out of the Control Room to coordinate activities on the surface followed by a reluctant archaeologist.

"Make sure you give yourself enough time to get out, sir," Sam said to her commanding officer, her voice softened by her feelings for him, before she too, left.

Jack and Frank, alone in the SGC, stood motionless, staring at each other. After a long pause, Jack moved to the monitor.

"Who's this?" he asked, looking at the almost frozen image of the stricken SG team as they try to run from the black hole.

"Henry Boyd, good officer, smart; kinda reminds me of Carter. This was their first mission as a team."

"He looks scared to death." "He's on a planet that's about to be swallowed up by a black hole and he knows it."

"Let's get set up," Jack said coldly, the realisation of what they were about to do crawling through his mind.

"The computer needs your authorisation code, Jack, before it will accept the command. Go ahead and enter it," Cromwell responded, his tone businesslike.

The silence and tension grew between them until, eventually Frank looked at Jack.

"Maybe now you know how it feels."

"You done?" Jack retorted, only just able to keep control of the rising emotion in his voice.

"Roger that," Cromwell said, refocusing his mind. "When the time comes, you'll hit the enter key on my mark."

"And then run like hell?" Jack added.

"You got it."

"Two minutes," Jack confirmed, looking at his watch and monitoring the countdown. "One minute."

"Maybe the last one," Cromwell quipped, his voice heavily laden with irony.

Jack said nothing, just grimacing at Cromwell's remark.

"We used to be friends, Jack," Cromwell said, his voice gentling in contrast to the violent and explosive act they were about to perform on the SGC.

"Yep."

"I was sick to my stomach when I found out you were still alive. I wanted to go back for you." Cromwell's tone had become almost apologetic.

"Why don't we just do this and get the hell out of here, all right?" Jack snapped irritably.

"Somebody dropped a dime on the incursion. You got hit. You went down. I made a judgment call to save the rest of the team."

"I saw ya take off," Jack swiped, his voice rising in volume. "Then I saw four months of my life disappear in some stinking Iraqi prison."

"I thought you were dead!"

"YOU THOUGHT WRONG!" Jack shouted. "Whaddya want? You want me to forgive you, is that it?" Jack's voice shook with emotion and resentment, his stance aggressive and challenging.

Frank stepped back slightly and looked into the dark brown eyes of his fellow officer, dropping the tone of his voice to almost a whisper.

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"Well that's tough. What happened to 'nobody gets left behind'?"

"What about him?" Cromwell asked, jerking his head towards the monitor showing the slow motion demise of Henry Boyd.

"That's a totally different scenario," Jack pointed out defensively.

"That is the same damn thing, Jack."

At that moment the main Control Room window shattered, sucked out by the gravitational pull of the wormhole. Cromwell and O'Neill dived for cover on the floor as shards of glass scattered and floated towards the Gate, the light glancing off the pieces like sunshine off raindrops.

As they picked themselves up off the floor Jack staggered towards the computer to confirm the auto destruct command. 

"Don't activate the auto-destruct, sir, it won't work!"

Jack whipped round to see Sam standing behind him, accompanied by Sergeant Siler. "I have another idea," she added.

A few moments later found Siler playing out a long rope stretching horizontally towards the Stargate; the gravitational pull was so strong that the rope was perfectly straight.

Frank and Jack put on a variety of climbing equipment as Sam continued to brief them.

"The G-suits should help you withstand the higher gravity on the way down."

"What's this bomb we're delivering?" Jack asked as he tightened his harness.

"It's a shaped charge. We wanna focus the explosive force toward the wormhole, hopefully with enough energy to cause it to jump, like what happened to us in Antarctica."

Frank nodded. "Right," he said quietly, confirming his memory of nearly dying of cold and internal injuries several dozen feet under the south polar ice cap.

"Where is it?" Jack wondered out loud, checking his watch.

"They're modifying the warhead shield to my calculation and then it's being flown in from Travis."

"How long's that gonna take?" Jack asked again.

"Well, sir, with any luck, about five more minutes, relatively..." "Relatively speaking," Jack muttered, handing his dog tags to Sam.

"Anytime you're ready, sirs," Siler announced, his expression serious, in awe of what the others were going to attempt. 

Just then Teal'c appeared carrying a large heavy bomb. He lifted it to rest between the two parallel horizontal ropes that Siler had just finished setting up.

"You got here quick," Cromwell was surprised by the appearance of the large Jaffa.

"It has, in fact, been several days."

"Yeah, I knew that," offered Jack, trying to inject a little levity into the situation.

"Everyone who doesn't have to be here should go topside," announced Sam, looking at the small assembly. No one moved but remained exactly where they stood.

"O'Neill?" asked Frank, giving the interloper the opportunity to run like hell. Jack shook his head, remaining in his chosen spot.

"Cannot the bomb be detonated by remote?" asked Teal'c, staring at the getup worn by Cromwell and O'Neill.

"It has to be set a certain distance from the Gate and at an exact angle. The timer can't be set until they're in a certain position because of the variance in time dilation," Sam explained.

Cromwell and O'Neill looked at each other as Jack commented, "Man, she's..."

"Way smarter than we are. I know," confirmed Frank, basing it on his nearly two years of close-quarters duty with the brilliant astrophysicist. Jack smiled, once again appraising the lithe and very attractive woman in front of him.

Cromwell and O'Neill shackled themselves to their respective ropes and climbed towards the wormhole, dragging the bomb along with them. Sam, Teal'c and Siler watched, concerned and anxious as the two men progressed slowly along the ropes, slung underneath like a pair of giant sloths.

"Like old times huh, Jack?" panted Cromwell.

"Oh yeah. Black holes, wormholes, like old times," returned Jack, his face contorted with the effort of climbing within an ever-growing gravitational force.

"Feel like I put on a couple of hundred pounds," ground out Cromwell.

"I wasn't gonna say anything," quipped Jack, his chest heaving for breath.

"They appear to be moving very slowly," observed Teal'c.

"Only from our perspective," Sam clarified, her expression becoming more and more concerned. "Ah, Major?" Siler called from across the Control Room. Sam and Teal'c looked towards Siler to see a chair roll forward on its wheels towards the Control Room observation window, or what was left of it.

"Colonel? Look out! Colonel!"

The smaller windows on either side of the large one that had already shattered were now in the process of breaking up from the pull of the black hole.

"Did you hear that?" shouted Cromwell to Jack.

Jack looked back above his head to see a cloud of glass shards heading straight for them.

"Look out!" he yelled, ducking as the glass flew over and past them. He lost his grip and was pulled sharply towards the swirling, rushing wormhole. The arms of both men were lacerated and bleeding by the murderously sharp pieces of glass. The huge metal iris began to distort.

"Are you all right?" shouted Cromwell.

"This is close enough," Jack shouted back. "Set the timer, twenty seconds."

"You won't make it out," Cromwell yelled.

"Twenty seconds!" Jack retorted.

Frank edged back towards the bomb.

"Set."

"Do it!" Jack screamed, urging Cromwell to pull the pin from the timer device.

At that moment the iris broke up and peeled off into the wormhole. No longer able to sustain their current position, both men were pulled by the black hole treacherously close to the now uncovered event horizon. Frank spun around to help Jack pull back.

"Gotcha," Cromwell cried out, grabbing hold of Jack's arm.

"Get up there and arm that damned bomb!"

"I gotcha, just climb," Frank continued to shout.

"ARM THE DAMN BOMB!" Jack bellowed. 

"Climb!" insisted Cromwell, grabbing at Jack to get him to pull himself back along the rope.

Frank did not want to leave Jack behind again and did his best to encourage and cajole his colleague to save himself. As the men struggled to regain their equilibrium, a small shard of glass was working its way into Frank's lifeline, cutting his only link to the right side of the wormhole. The roped severed and Frank was flung free of its safety grip. Jack held onto him, desperately trying to stop him from being swallowed up by the inexorable pull of the black hole. Frank looked into Jack's eyes and loosened his grip, sacrificing himself to save his old friend. Colonel Frank Cromwell died as he flew through the event horizon, his tenuous grip on life cut by a tiny piece of glass.

Jack watched as Frank disappeared from view. Horrified, he tried to refocus his mind and climb back along the rope to the bomb. The act of yanking out the pin set the timer running. He continued his painfully slow crawl along the rope to the shelter of the Control Room.

"Just pull him up!" shouted Sam as Teal'c grabbed Jack's rope and hauled for all he was worth. As Jack inched his way towards the Control Room, the bomb went off and Jack remembered nothing more. -o-

Slowly Jack regained consciousness and his vision adjusted to the bright lights of the infirmary. As his eyes gained focus he could see Daniel Jackson standing by the bedside with his arms folded across his chest. "Welcome back Colonel O'Neill," the archaeologist smiled.

"I made it," Jack all but whispered, surprise in his voice.

"We all made it thanks to you and Major Carter," confirmed General Hammond, beaming.

"How?"

"Teal'c managed to pull you far enough away from the bomb before it went off," explained Sam.

"Thanks."

"You are welcome," rumbled the huge Jaffa.

"The majority of the blast energy went right where it was supposed to. The wormhole jumped to P2A 87Z and once it did that, we just shut it off.

"Good thinking, Major," Jack smiled weakly.

"Thank you, sir."

"A new trinium-strengthened iris is being installed right now. We should be back in business in no time."

"What day is it?" Jack asked, blinking.

"Well this might be a little difficult to accept," Daniel grinned, "but since you found your way into the SGC yesterday, two weeks have actually gone by."

"Two weeks? Think I'll sleep in," Jack murmured, trying to make sense of what Daniel had just told him.

"You do that," Hammond laughed.

"Before I do, General, where's Frank?"

A silence fell over the small group around Jack's bed.

"Colonel?" Hammond asked, amazed that Jack didn't remember.

"Um, excuse me, sir, perhaps if I..." Daniel cut in gently. "Colonel? Frank died while you were both setting the bomb. Don't you remember?"

Jack just looked at Daniel, shaking his head slowly.

"Sir, I can tell you exactly what happened," Sam intervened. "You and Colonel Cromwell were horizontal to the Gate. You tried to set the bomb but the remaining windows from the Control Room shattered because of the increased gravitational pull of the black hole; that's why you have all these scratches on your arms. You were being sucked towards the wormhole and Colonel Cromwell tried to stop you from sliding. His rope snapped or sheared. You tried to hold him but you couldn't. He went into the wormhole."

She bowed her head as her voice cracked, still very upset by her commanding officer's brave death.

"I should have done something. Saved him," Jack said as he tried to lift his head from the pillow.

"From what I understand there was nothing you could have done," Daniel soothed, touching his arm.

"No, I could have done something. Damn it!"

"What you did saved Earth. You mustn't blame yourself for what happened to Frank. It was an accident. You tried," Daniel added quietly.

Jack nodded thoughtfully, his eyelids fluttering closed. Dr. Fraiser bustled around his bed shooing away his little gathering of visitors.

* * *

A few days later, Daniel, Sam and Teal'c were sat around the table in the Conference Room awaiting General Hammond. It seemed strange to all of them that Frank Cromwell wasn't in his usual chair.

"For what purpose were we summoned?" asked Teal'c frustrated that he had to cut short his kel no reem.

"My guess is, we're getting our fourth," ventured Daniel, picking up his pen and doodling a little Stargate on his notepad.

"Who do you think it'll be?" Sam asked.

"Well, we'll probably get someone like Ferretti and you'll get command," Daniel continued.

Sam took in a sharp breath at Daniel's statement. She had been thinking about the possibility that she might get the job but hadn't dared to articulate it. Hearing Daniel actually say the words sent a shiver down her spine although she guessed that this could only ever be a daydream and not a reality.

"Ooh, I dunno about that. They'll probably go with someone higher than major," Sam said as she folded her arms. That was the reality of it, someone more senior in rank than she. That was always the way in the military. There was always someone higher.

Sam drew herself to attention as Hammond entered the room.

"As you were," he said, his face determined and his expression serious. Following him in was Jack O'Neill.

"Since SG-1 is considered the flagship unit, it falls on me to assure that you have the strongest possible leadership. Therefore, I'm assigning the most experienced officer in field missions that is available to us as your new commanding officer. Colonel O'Neill will be joining SG-1 immediately. I hope you will make him feel welcome."

Pursing his lips and frowning Daniel stepped forward. "Sir? Ah, I don't want to seem out of line but, ah, since I'm the civilian here I'm probably the only one who can say this."

"Spit it out, Doctor," Hammond snapped, expecting Daniel to question his decision but not liking it just the same.

"No offence," Daniel went on, shooting a look at Jack, "but ah, doesn't Major Carter deserve to take charge of SG-1?"

"Major Carter has an exemplary record on the team as recognised by her recent promotion to major. But major is a far cry from colonel."

"I understand, General," Sam said quietly.

Daniel, never afraid to go where angels feared to tread, pressed on. "I'm sorry, I don't. What difference does it make what title she has, the point is..."

"It's all right Daniel, really," Sam said quickly, interrupting his train of argument.

Throughout this rapid exchange Jack hung back behind Hammond, observing the dynamics between these various personalities. He could see that Sam was more dedicated than ambitious, though having learned about her abilities to problem solve complex technical questions, he knew that she was probably destined to go on to greater things at some point in her career. Daniel on the other hand was - what could he say? Daniel was interesting. On their first meeting in the hallway when Jack had frisked him and demanded to see his dog tags, he thought the archaeologist was a geek, some weak guy along for the ride. As Jack witnessed the exchange between Daniel and Hammond, he realised that Daniel was a strong, impassioned man with a bright intellect; the kind of man worth getting to know a little more closely in fact. Inwardly Jack smiled. 

"Dismissed," Hammond snapped and retreating from the room, left the three original SG-1 members grouped together and staring at their new leader. 

Jack cleared his throat, straightened up and smiled. "I'm proud to join you folks. I hope you can learn to trust my command as much as Colonel Cromwell's." 

"I'm sure we will, sir," Sam said, ever the well-drilled and correct military officer. Daniel, on the other hand, was neither military nor well drilled. "That will take some doing but, ah, I'm open," he smiled back, though Jack noted that his arms were folded across his chest in a tight embrace. The guy was defensive and giving out signals that said, 'We don't want you but we're stuck with you'.

Jack could only acknowledge Daniel's words out of politeness. "That's good then. I'll see you at our first briefing." Walking away Jack knew he was going to have to work extremely hard to earn his place in the SG-1 team but he liked a challenge. Sam and Daniel looked at one another and joined the already retreating Jaffa.

-o-

Daniel and the others missed Frank Cromwell immensely and the contrast in style between him and Jack took a lot of getting used to. Where Frank had been quiet and introspective, Jack was loud and sassy and as Frank had been set to military mode, Jack was laid back to the point of being horizontal.

During their third and most recent trip off world together, the Meet and Greet mission had turned into a disaster. When meeting the leader of this newest community, an over zealous escort had challenged Jack. Daniel had seen this kind of reaction before and usually a little mollifying talk and disarming had normally eased the tension, making way for a more productive interaction. In these circumstances, Frank would hang back while Daniel took centre stage as the linguist and diplomat. Frank would always continue to assess the situation and remain fully armed and ready, just in case. He trusted Daniel to do his job and invariably it worked.

However on this occasion when Daniel had moved into his, 'we are peaceful explorers from a planet called Earth and we mean you no harm' mode, the escort had pointed a weapon at him. Jack had stepped forward quickly, disarmed the native and pulling his shoulder out of joint. Afterwards, Jack had argued that he was just neutralising a threat to the team. Daniel believed it was Jack's overly aggressive behaviour that had caused their very fast exit from the planet, with a message reverberating in their ears that was the equivalent of, 'Get out and stay out.'

Daniel had been angry then and although a few days had passed was still angry. In fact, he was so angry he threw down his pen, thumped his fist on the desk and strode off to Jack's office.

Daniel knocked and flung open the door, not even waiting for Jack to call his permission to enter. As Daniel stood in the doorway, Jack looked up and realising whom it was, snapped shut the file he was reading, shoving it in his desk drawer. For a moment Daniel thought he detected an expression flash across Jack's face of something that looked like discomfort or embarrassment. Daniel didn't have the chance to fully process that observation as Jack stood and pulled up a chair for him.

"C'mon in and take a load off. What's up?"

"P3X 478. That's what's up."

"Huh?"

"You must remember, Jack? 478? Where you injured one of the native people? You know, the time when you said you were just neutralising a threat? The place where we were told to leave thirty minutes after we got there?"

"So? What's your problem?" "It's not just my problem, Jack. You over-reacted and made us vulnerable. You should have known better. There was no need to do that. There was another way and you should have let me do my job. There was no real reason to hurt that man."

Jack paused for a few moments before responding to Daniel's impassioned outburst.

"I'm sorry, Daniel. You're right. I should have let you do what you do best."

Jack sat down again behind his desk, waiting for Daniel to react. Daniel, on the other hand, was completely taken aback. He hadn't expected Jack to be so acquiescent.

"What's the matter, Daniel? Cat got your tongue?"

"I'm just a little surprised, that's all," stuttered Daniel, sliding into the seat opposite Jack.

"How so?"

"Well, you have a very clear view about your approach to things."

"You mean I'm pigheaded and arrogant?"

"No! Well, yes. I mean..."

"It doesn't matter, Daniel," laughed Jack. "I know I can be a bit..." he waved his hand by way of explanation.

"Enthusiastic?" smiled Daniel, warming to the tall brown-eyed man.

"Somethin' like that." Jack dropped his focus from Daniel's intense blue eyes, to his hands, spreading his long fingers across the blotter in the centre of his desk.

"Daniel?"

"Jack."

"Wanna go for a drink and maybe a bite to eat?" Jack's voice was quiet and he sounded just the tiniest bit nervous, like he was trying to arrange a first date.

"Sure, I'd like that," Daniel nodded, attracted to the contrast between the aggressive Jack, humorous Jack, and the slightly shy, nervous Jack.

"Just one thing," Jack added, "I'll need a lift, my car's in the shop."

"Okay. Oh! I need to go via my place first though, I have to pick up a library book and return it. If I don't I could be facing huge overdue charges. This on world, off world life plays havoc with my library card," grinned Daniel.

An hour later found Daniel pulling up outside his apartment. 

"I'll wait in the car," offered Jack.

"No, come on up. You might as well see where I live," Daniel said, already halfway out of his car.

Jack followed the tall, younger man into the lobby of his apartment block. As they passed through on their way to the elevator Daniel stopped to talk to the doorman, Ricardo.

"Hi, Ricardo, how are you? Children well? How about Marcie? Is her back better now? By the way, this is Jack O'Neill, we work together."

Pleasantries over, Daniel and Jack took the elevator and made their way to Daniel's apartment.

"Nice place," commented Jack appreciatively. Spying the piano in the place of honor in the living room he asked, "Do ya play much?"

Daniel looked up quickly from his handful of junk mail. "Not as much as I'd like."

Jack ran his fingertips over the piano keys and gave a bad rendition of Chopsticks. While he was doing that Daniel was searching his living room looking for the errant library book. Scratching his head, he stood in the middle of the room, thinking.

"What's up?" Jack asked, staring at the shelf of carefully placed artifacts.

"Can't remember where I left the book. Could you help me look? It's a big, thick book with a red cover. It's called Red Mars by Kim Stanley Robinson."

"Okay, where shall I look?" "Try here and the kitchen. I'll take the study and bedroom," called Daniel as he made his way out of the living room to the hallway and his bedroom.

Jack looked around Daniel's living space, glancing at the framed prints on the wall as he went. Nearing the sofa he felt something hard against his shoe and looking down saw a red-covered book just poking out from underneath. Picking it up, he checked the title. Yep, this was the library book. As he opened the cover a letter fell out and fluttered to the floor. Listening for sounds of an approaching Daniel and hearing nothing he picked up the piece of paper and read the first few lines.

3392 Milehouse Road

Dearest Daniel, You know you mean the world to me and I hope that our love will continue to grow. I miss seeing when you are out of town and want more than anything to be with you, in your bed and making love to you.

Will.

Brushing his fingertips over the letter he suddenly heard Daniel's voice calling him. Jack stuffed the sheet of paper into his jacket pocket and shouted back to Daniel.

"Found it." -o-

As they entered O'Malley's Jack excused himself and headed for the men's room. Daniel made his way to the bar to order the drinks. He had only been there a few moments when a younger, blond man approached him.

"Will? What are you doing here?" Daniel asked, tensing as the young man stood just a little too close.

"I've been looking for you, Daniel. You didn't call me when you said you would."

"I was out of town, sorry."

"I've missed you," Will said quietly, running his hand lightly down the length of Daniel's arm. Daniel moved away from him slightly, unnerved by his physical contact.

Watching from across the room, Jack surreptitiously observed the conversation between the two men.

"Will, it's over. I thought we'd agreed. You said you understood."

"Well, I was wrong. I still miss you and I still want you, the way we used to be. Please Daniel," the young man pleaded, his voice growing in volume. 

Glancing around him, Daniel tried to persuade his ex-lover to lower his voice.

"You said we had something special, Daniel. I thought if I gave you some space, you'd see that and come back to me." "I said I liked you, and I still do, but with my job and everything else, it just wasn't going to work. I told you that, I explained it to you. You seemed to be okay with it, Will," Daniel whispered, trying not to draw attention to what was rapidly turning into a shouting match on Will's part.

"Well, I don't understand. All I know is I love you and I want you. Please come back. We could still be good together, like we were. I want you so much."

Daniel tried to free his arm from Will's grip but the young man wouldn't let go.

"Is there a problem here?" intervened Jack, his voice deep and controlled in contrast to Will's shrill pleas. 

"No, it's fine, Jack, I'll be with you in a moment," Daniel said quickly as he yanked his sleeve free from Will's hand.

"I told you, Will, it's finished, now leave me alone," he hissed, stepping away from the now distraught young man.

"I see. You've got somebody else in your bed now, haven't you?" Will shouted, jerking his head towards Jack.

"Will, it's not like that. Just leave, please," Daniel pleaded, glancing at Jack anxiously.

"It isn't over, Daniel, not yet. I won't leave you, not like this," Will retorted as he swept out of the bar.

Daniel dropped his head, trying to compose himself. Looking apologetically at Jack he shook his head.

"I'm really sorry about that, Jack. I hope I haven't embarrassed you."

"It's okay. If he's giving you trouble I can fix it," Jack said calmly, his eyes glittering in the spotlights above the bar. "Just say the word, Daniel."

"The word is no, Jack. I'll deal with it in my own way and in my own time."

"I'm sure you will, I'm juss sayin'," Jack smiled, sipping his drink.

"Well, I guess the cat's out of the bag now," muttered Daniel, not looking directly at his companion.

"You mean about you being gay?"

Daniel nodded quickly, raising his eyes to look straight at Jack. This was one thing that he would never deny about himself. He might not offer the information very freely, if ever, but he was proud of who and what he was and would not be intimidated by the reactions of others.

"It's okay, Daniel, it's not a problem for me," Jack ventured, his gaze just as steady as Daniel's. "Good, that's settled then. Another drink?"

The men settled into a corner table and spent the next few hours talking. They exchanged basic information about themselves, what kind of work they had done, their school experiences, favourite music and food. After a while they fell into an amiable silence, both of them watching the other customers come and go around the bar. They saw two men propped against the counter, talking to each other and standing very close in an almost intimate way.

"Think they might be gay?" Jack asked casually.

"How would I know, Jack? Or do you think I have gaydar?"

Jack snorted, then laughed.

"How old were you, the first time...y'know...the first man..." Jack struggled to find the right words.

"How old was I the first time I fucked a man? Is that what you mean?"

"Well, yeah, or the first time you were fucked by a man?" "I was sixteen years old," Daniel stated.

"Crap! That's young isn't it?"

"How old were you Jack?"

"I was sixteen when I had my first girl."

"So, no difference then," grinned Daniel smugly.

"I guess not," frowned Jack. Was there a difference between fucking a woman's vagina and fucking a man's ass? He came to the conclusion that there was a difference and he knew which one he liked best.

* * *

A few days later, Sam and Teal'c were saying goodbye to Daniel and leaving his apartment after a meal and a few drinks. Jack had volunteered to stay behind and help Daniel clear up. Jack plunged his hands into the hot, soapy dishwater as Daniel collected some more dishes from the table. Just then Daniel's phone rang and the answering machine clicked on. 

"Daniel? Daniel, I know you're there, just pick up please. It's Will."

Jack cocked an ear to listen, intrigued and curious.

"Daniel! Pick up! I've been standing outside for the last hour. I've just seen your friends leave. I know you are fucking there and I know he's there with you."

Daniel hurried from the dining table to the phone and picked it up, turning his back to Jack.

"Will, please stop calling me. My tape was full yesterday. Please understand me when I say I hold no ill feelings about this, I just want you to stop."

Jack couldn't hear Will's response but guessed it must have been more of the same as Daniel jammed the receiver down and swore.

"Still giving you trouble?" he asked.

"Yeah, you could say that. He leaves dozens of messages on the answering machine. Sometimes he phones in the middle of the night. It's beginning to drive me crazy."

"Remember what I said the other night? I can stop this for you, just say it," Jack said, the tone of his voice urging Daniel to agree.

"No, Jack, I'll deal with it!" Daniel snapped, exasperated by the whole situation.

Jack stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's all right, Daniel, this must be difficult for you. I'm sorry if I upset you. I'm just trying to help."

Daniel focussed those blue eyes on Jack's face, seeing a level of concern in his expression that he hadn't noticed before.

"Let me make you some coffee. You go sit down and I'll bring it over."

"Thanks, Jack; that would be good." Daniel breathed out slowly as he made his way to the sofa, flopping down and suddenly feeling very tired.

"You could still let me deal with this," Jack ventured handing the other man his coffee and sitting down beside him. "I could have a word with him, scare him off if you like."

"I don't need you to fight my battles for me, Jack. I don't need protecting by you or anyone!" Daniel's temper was rising as he thought about the fact that he hadn't dealt with the situation properly because if he had, Will would have stopped bothering him by now.

Jack leaned closer to Daniel and touched his face. "Let me look after you, keep this guy away from you?"

Freezing, Daniel stared at Jack in disbelief. Suddenly he got up from the sofa and with his hands on his hips, stood looking down at Jack.

"Fuck off, Jack. Do you think I'm some kind of weak pathetic queer who can't sort out a little tiff with his angsty ex-lover?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you, I just thought you might need some help that's all," replied Jack, his voice level and controlled.

"Well, I don't need you or anyone. I think you'd better leave," Daniel said angrily, walking towards the door.

"Hey! I didn't mean anything by it," Jack said, getting up and moving towards him. "I take it back. I'm sure you are very capable of dealing with a crazy, unrequited stalker."

Blinking, Daniel's train of thought suddenly ground to a halt.

"Stalker? Will's not stalking me, he's just upset."

"Oh, I think he's a little more than upset. More like obsessed wouldn't you say?"

"He's just upset. Look, Jack, I'll sort it out. Goodnight." 

As Daniel reached for the door, Jack grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away from it.

"Was he a good lover?" Jack asked, his voice low, almost feral.

"Wha...what?"

"How did he make you feel, Daniel?" Jack continued, his grip still around Daniel's wrist as he pulled him closer, his voice caressing the younger man's senses.

"Was he as good as this?"

Jack held his free hand against the back of Daniel's neck and kissed him. Hard. Daniel struggled against Jack's advances but the older man continued to kiss him, his lust patently clear. As he felt Jack's tongue penetrate his mouth, Daniel began to feel the lust spark and ignite his body. Trying to resist responding to Jack's forceful seduction, Daniel pleaded against Jack's hungry mouth to let him go, but as he felt the strong embrace of the other's man's arms and his body pressing hard up against him his resolve weakened. Right now he needed someone else to be strong, to take away any responsibility for making decisions, ease the tiredness of prolonged self-protection. Somehow, he wanted to take the risk of letting Jack get close to him, of letting this strong and feral man give him the thrill of physical contact without any of the emotional ties.

Gradually, under Jack's onslaught, Daniel began to respond, kissing him back just as hard. Longing and desire shot through his mind and body at a breathtaking speed and within moments they had dropped to the floor and were rolling in each other's arms. Jack proved to be incredibly strong and it made Daniel more excited than he thought possible. Jack had a hidden power that Daniel could only guess at, as the other man kissed and laved him, battling to get inside his skin.

As Daniel's hands roamed inside Jack's shirt he gasped, revelling in the hardness and muscular tone of the other man's body. Their clothes were proving to be a barrier that both of them wanted to remove as soon as possible.

"Bedroom," Daniel panted as Jack's body covered his own. He closed his eyes involuntarily as Jack rubbed his erection hard against Daniel's. "Bed," Daniel gasped again, trying to push Jack's weight off him.

Jack sprang into action and pulled Daniel roughly to his feet. The older man said nothing, only seething lust and desire for Daniel's body. His brown eyes were now black, his expression fixed with an unspeakable craving. Hesitating, Daniel wondered if this was really a very intelligent thing to be doing. Jack's very obvious need, expressed in such a forceful way almost frightened him but there was just something so overwhelming about the thrill and challenge of being able to demonstrate his own passion, and to give Jack as good as he got, that Daniel needed to do this.

Jack literally threw Daniel onto the bed. By now they were naked, having divested themselves of their clothing as they staggered through the hall to Daniel's bedroom. Daniel gasped as he tried to reach the bedside light with Jack pulling at his body and not wanting him an inch further away from him than was absolutely necessary. Having illuminated the area of the bed, Daniel let Jack turn him onto his back and push his thighs apart, lying between them. Rocking his hips, Jack rubbed his erect cock against Daniel's and bit down on his shoulder sucking at the skin as he branded the younger man in his own unique way. Daniel gasped at the shock of pain and pleasure as it pulsed through his body. Jack kissed and laved his way down Daniel's body and grasping his shaft, licked and suckled his cock. The only thing Daniel could do was close his eyes, fling his head back into the pillow and let Jack pleasure him. 

After a few moments, Daniel opened his eyes and lifted his head to watch as Jack continued to suck his cock. As Jack worked Daniel's length, he rubbed his own cock against the bed, fucking the mattress. Then he raised himself onto his knees and arched his back. Spreading his thighs wide, Jack revelled in the way he exposed his ass for Daniel to reach down and touch him. Propping himself up on one elbow, Daniel ran his free hand down the length of Jack's spine to follow the undulations of his back and rubbing his fingers in between the older man's buttocks, felt for Jack's anus. Groaning, Jack moved to plant his knees either side of Daniel's upper arms, pinning them as he grabbed the back of the younger man's head. He offered his cock to Daniel's mouth, which he took willingly and hungrily. As Jack began to fuck Daniel's mouth he grasped a handful of hair and pushed and pulled Daniel's head so that he was both fucking and being fucked by Daniel's mouth. As Daniel sucked he reached between Jack's thighs and cupped his balls, pulling and squeezing gently.

"Harder," moaned Jack, his face screwed up in concentration and pleasure.

Daniel pulled at Jack's balls making his breath hitch and his cock twitch in his mouth. As Daniel's mouth released the older man's cock in order to breathe, he took the opportunity to turn Jack onto his back and running his hands along Jack's arms, took his wrists and stretched his arms above his head, holding them tightly. It was Daniel's turn to rub their dicks together hard, as he used his weight against his grip on Jack as leverage. As he did so, he covered Jack's lips, face, and neck with kisses. Jack returned his kisses with fire and passion, moaning into his mouth and ear. Daniel shifted again, letting go of Jack to raise himself up on his hands, changing the angle of his rubbing. Jack snaked his arms around Daniel's chest and back and turned him onto his side. As he did so, Jack was on his knees in a flash and turning Daniel face down, pulling his legs apart to kneel between them. This time Jack wanted to pay full attention to Daniel's firm rounded buttocks, massaging them and spreading them at the same time. He slipped his arm underneath Daniel and pulled back so that the younger man was on his hands and knees and presenting his ass to Jack's view. Jack pulled Daniel's buttocks apart and spread his anus with his fingers.

"Oh god, Jack," breathed Daniel as he felt the older man's tongue lick around his pucker. 

Jack stimulated Daniel's response even more by flicking his tongue rapidly over the younger man's heated flesh. Burying his head in the pillow Daniel panted and moaned. Spurred on by the sounds Daniel was making, Jack reached between the younger man's thighs and pulling downwards, stroked his cock masterfully. Daniel shouted with pleasure as Jack skillfully built the anticipation of climax.

Jack leaned back on his haunches and after putting his fingers in his mouth, probed Daniel's entrance.

"Got any lube, Daniel?" Jack whispered hoarsely as he continued to work Daniel's ass.

"In the drawer," groaned the younger man.

Jack took his fingers away and reached to open the drawer of the bedside cabinet. Within seconds his fingers were lubed and returned to Daniel's ass. Quickly Jack pushed in two fingers as Daniel rocked his hips, pushing himself deeper onto Jack's fingers.

Pulling Daniel upright onto his knees, Jack held his arm around his chest to steady him. 

"Are you ready? Do you want this?" Jack demanded, already pushing the head of his cock against Daniel's now opened and stretched ass.

"Yes, Jack, do it, please."

"You want my cock? Want it hard and deep?"

"Anyway you want, just fuck me!"

Jack didn't need any more encouragement. Inhaling and holding his breath he guided his cock into Daniel's ass and filled him in one smooth movement. Daniel chanted in time with Jack's thrusts. 

"Yes, yes, yesssssss."

Jack smiled into the back of Daniel's shoulder as he pistoned into him. Daniel held his cock and pulled wantonly, matching Jack's rhythm. 

"Oh god! Jack? Jack! I'm gonna....ahhhh....I'm...."

Jack thrust faster and harder, his strokes becoming short, jabbing movements as his hands grasped Daniel's hips.

"That's it, I'm coming....Jaaaaaaaaack!"

Daniel shouted his climax as Jack continued to pound into him. Jack didn't stop even after Daniel had released his semen in spurts over his hand and the pillow. As Daniel's body shuddered and quivered Jack felt his orgasm overtake him and emptied his balls into Daniel's ass. As he came, he jerked against Daniel over and over until his cock began to soften. Carefully withdrawing from him, Jack flung himself on his back, his chest heaving for breath. The men lay beside each other, sated and recovering. There were no words, no tender touches and as Daniel pulled up the bedcovers he saw that Jack was already asleep.

-o-

During the next two weeks Daniel and Jack savoured every possible opportunity to fuck each other. They quickly became experts in reading the desire in each other, even in completely inappropriate situations, such as at the SGC. That ability to read the signs was almost like a sixth sense that sent powerful messages of arousal between them. 

The dynamic they generated did not go unnoticed by their teammates, Sam Carter and Teal'c. Sam was more than aware of Jack's magnetic sexuality and, finding herself drawn to him, she even considered the possibility of breaking the rules to attract his attention and gain his favours. She knew there was an extraordinary bond growing between Daniel and her commanding officer but she couldn't explain how or why. Jack flirted with her occasionally and Sam found herself strongly attracted to him, though for the most part, against her better judgement. Recognising the raw strength and passion of the man, she also felt the dual responses of lust and fear. Jack both attracted her and frightened her and as she struggled to reconcile these two emotions, Daniel and Jack were giving free reign to theirs. -o-

One evening, quite late, Daniel arrived home tired and frustrated, tired because it had been a long day wrestling with a particularly difficult translation and frustrated because he hadn't got very far with it.

As he opened the front door, he reached out to switch on the hall light. Nothing happened. Standing in the dark he wiggled the switch on and off but there was still no light.

"Damn," he cursed under his breath and dropping his briefcase on the floor, groped his way along the hall to find the circuit breaker, located in the entry closet.

Although his apartment was silent, as he would have expected it to be, he gradually became aware of a feeling. It wasn't definable like a sound but was more like a sensation and it made his skin prickle. He strained to listen, frowned to look, inhaled through his nose to smell and opened his mouth to taste but still he could not pin down whatever it was that had put his body and mind on full alert.

As he approached the closet he was suddenly grabbed from behind and dragged into his bedroom. As he fought and struggled with his assailant, he could feel the strength and power driving the physical assault on his body. Flailing in the pitch black of his bedroom, he could hear the shallow quick breathing of his attacker and feel hot gasps and moans against his neck. A hand pushed against the side of his face, twisting his head to the right as a pair of lips pressed down hard on his own.

* * *

The next morning as small shafts of sunlight pierced the gap in the otherwise closed curtains, Daniel turned over in bed. Opening his eyes slowly, he looked at the ceiling for a moment and spread his arms out and stretched, feeling for Jack's body but the archaeologist was alone.

He turned again to lie on his side, pulling up his knees to his chest then relaxing his body. He was aware of an aching stiffness in his back and thighs and glancing at his uppermost shoulder, counted four bite marks. Jack had been on top form last night and had 'jumped' him in the dark, having first let himself in and throwing the circuit breaker to cut the power. Daniel wondered how Jack could have managed to get in; he didn't have a key.

Just then the bedroom door opened slowly and framed within the space was the figure of Jack O'Neill, sporting a large grin and a brown paper bag.

Daniel sat up and leaned his back against the headboard.

"Hey," murmured Jack, as he sat down on the edge of the bed, twisting at the waist to look at his lover. "I've got something for you." Jack's brown eyes held Daniel's gaze for a long time as he opened up the bag, pulling from it a generously sized basket of fresh strawberries. "Thought you might like a little treat." He smiled, never taking his eyes from Daniel's.

The younger man's eyes flicked from Jack's to the luscious red fruit and back again. Jack raised his eyebrows and gave Daniel a smouldering, 'I want to fuck you senseless' look as he carefully selected, and held to his lips, a large, ripe, red fruit. Holding it by the stalk, Jack leaned his head back achingly slowly and still looking at Daniel, pouted his lips, partially sucking the strawberry into his mouth. He moved the fruit seductively in and out of his mouth, not quite releasing the narrow end from his lips. He was, in effect, fucking his mouth with it.

Daniel blinked and swallowed hard. He had never seen anything quite so erotic in his life and his erection filled and grew rapidly. As Daniel's jaw dropped in amazement, Jack bit the end of the fruit and offered the rest, brushing the sweet fruit across the younger man's lips, reddening them with its juice. Jack smiled, finding himself highly aroused at the redness of Daniel's lips, as though they were painted with lipstick. As he focussed on Daniel's mouth, his senses were stimulated by the feminised look that his lover now had.

Getting up from his place on the bed and placing the container of fruit carefully on the bedside table, Jack started to peel off his clothes, an item at a time, rubbing and massaging his body for Daniel's delectation. The young man licked his lips slowly, tasting the juice of the strawberry with his tongue as his cock hardened even more in anticipation.

Fully naked, Jack lay beside Daniel and taking the container of strawberries, placed it on the bed between them. One by one, he fed his lover the succulent fruit, sometimes teasing his mouth and lips before allowing him to eat or holding the fruit in his own mouth and offering it to Daniel with a kiss, passing the fruit to him with the tantalising and penetrative tip of his tongue. Daniel bit through a strawberry and smeared the juice over Jack's cock, sucking at it slowly and carefully.

By the time the last strawberry was consumed, both men had red stained lips and patches of sticky juice all over their bodies. They were more than ready to move on from their prolonged foreplay, one wanting to dominate the other. Their limbs entwined, they turned and counter turned each other, kissing, laving, suckling, massaging and squeezing. Jack sucked and bit Daniel's nipples, eliciting howls and gasps. Daniel pulled hard on Jack's balls, making the older man growl as he spread his knees as widely as he could, arching his back and presenting his ass to the younger man's ministrations.

"Danny? I don't care what you do, just fuck the ass off me," groaned Jack, as Daniel finger fucked him as slowly and as languorously as he possibly could, drawing out their pleasure and driving Jack nuts.

The archaeologist liberally coated his cock and filled Jack's ass in one, complete and uninterrupted thrust until he was balls-deep inside him. Planting his hands on Jack's hips, Daniel started to rock in slow drawn-out controlled and potent movements, circling his pelvis to rub and stimulate Jack's prostate. Jack began to thrust his hips backwards, taking over from Daniel's movements. Jack was fucking himself on Daniel's cock and they both loved it. Rapidly now, their orgasms raced to meet them, racing through their bodies until, at last, Daniel came, deep and hard within his lover. Jack grabbed his length and masturbated fast, his climax exploding seconds after.

Later, as they emerged from the shower together, Daniel sat on the stool in the bathroom and watched Jack dry himself.

"Jack? What happened last night?"

"Huh?"

"When you jumped me? Y'know, in the dark, when the lights weren't working?"

"Oh that. I thought you were a burglar," smiled Jack, wickedly.

"Um, how long did it take for you to realise I wasn't a burglar?"

Jack chose not to answer that as he buttoned his shirt, a lopsided grin forming on his lips and his brown eyes shining in the light over the sink.

* * *

Daniel thought about his relationship with Jack a lot. It wasn't really a, 'go shopping together and choose soft furnishings' kind of relationship. It was more of a fuck buddy relationship; one based on animalistic lust and untrammelled desire. 

Daniel was relieved that there were no emotional ties and that Jack understood that. Daniel's non-relationship was working very well and although he knew Jack's body intimately he really knew very little else about him. They both worked hard not to allow their sexual appetites to leak into their working relationship and particularly during their off world missions.

All Daniel needed for a perfect private life was for Will to leave him alone. Permanently.

Jack, on the other hand, was in love with Daniel, hook, line and proverbial sinker; he just couldn't bring himself to say so. His need for Daniel went beyond their physical relationship. Jack wanted Daniel more than anyone he'd ever wanted before in his life. The yearning he felt bordered on obsession and his drive to possess Daniel, body and soul, overwhelmed him. Each time he mapped Daniel's body with his own he wanted to preserve the image for all time.

He was sure that Daniel felt the same but just wasn't ready to express it. That was all right though as Jack was a very patient man when it came to matters of the heart. He just needed to make sure that Will was well and truly and permanently out of the picture.

-o-

One evening as Daniel waited to be served at the bar of O'Malley's, a short balding man touched him on the elbow.

"Andy! Hi, how are you?"

"I've been better, Daniel," Andy puffed, out of breath. "I'm looking for Will. He hasn't shown for his last two gigs and no one has seen him in days."

"He phoned me just the other day," Daniel frowned.

"Well, if you see him or hear from him, can you tell him to call me? If he doesn't show at the club soon, I'm gonna have to find someone else."

With that Andy left the bar as Daniel stared down at the counter. Then something suddenly occurred to him, he hadn't heard from Will in over a week. He had been so wrapped up with Jack he hadn't noticed that Will had stopped phoning him. Puzzled, he picked up his drinks and headed for the corner table that he and Jack had made their own.

"Who was that?" Jack asked, trying not to show too much curiosity.

"That was Andy. He runs the club I used to go to, the one where Will works. Apparently Will hasn't been seen for a few days and Andy says he's missed a couple of gigs."

"Gigs?"

"Will's a DJ and a very good one at that. He's very popular and people travel some distance to hear him. I think Andy's club would have closed by now if it weren't for Will. Strange though, Will loves that job and yet he hasn't been in touch with Andy and hasn't turned up for work."

* * *

A few days later Daniel let himself into his apartment, alone. Jack was going to be on duty at the SGC while George Hammond took some time off. In some ways Daniel was pleased to be alone. Though he loved being with Jack he was looking forward to some time by himself. He wanted to read, listen to the music he liked, and just chill for a while. 

It was nearly 9:30 in the evening as Daniel took his coffee and headed for the bathroom. Having eaten before he left the SGC, Daniel could relax tonight and indulge himself over the next two days in reading, writing, and maybe even going to Andy's club, The Molesworth. After filling the tub, he slid into the hot water, letting out a contented sigh. This felt good, really good. An hour later Daniel flung his wet towel into the laundry hamper and dressed in a t-shirt and sweats, made his way to the kitchen. Something made him glance along the hall to the front door. He noticed a large brown envelope on the carpet. 

Frowning, he picked it up and stared at it. There was nothing written on it at all, no name, nothing to give any clue about whom or where it was from. It was large and felt quite heavy. As he waited for a fresh pot of coffee, he turned the envelope in his hands. Finally, convinced that the envelope would tell him nothing, he turned it face down on the kitchen table, bent back the fastener, and opened the flap. Peering inside he saw a stack of black and white; black and white what, he wasn't sure. He held the envelope at the opposite end to the opening and let the contents slide out onto the table. It was a collection of black and white photographs.

He stared at the topmost picture, horrified at what he saw. It was a photograph of him and Jack, taken in his bedroom. It was a sideways image of Daniel leaning over a chair and Jack fucking him. He took the picture and placed it at the back of the pile as if he was shuffling playing cards and looked at the next one.

This was an overhead shot of Jack lying spread-eagle across the bed and Daniel leaning over him and by his position Daniel guessed it had been taken while he was sucking Jack's cock. Quickly he moved on to the next photograph and again it was an image of Jack and himself fucking. Feeling the panic rise from the pit of his stomach via his chest to his throat, Daniel spread the rest of the photographs over the table. There were at least a dozen different images of him with Jack in various positions, all of an intimate and compromising nature. Suddenly, Daniel realised the implications of these photographs. If they were ever seen by the military Jack's career was dead and Daniel could probably expect to be asked to leave the SGC. Then there was the possibility of being open to blackmail.

With his hands shaking, he picked up the phone and dialled the SGC.

"Colonel O'Neill."

"Jack, Jack I have to see you, now. Something very important has come up. You have to come over to my place," Daniel babbled, terrified that his and Jack's worlds would fall apart with each second that ticked by.

"Daniel? Hey! Slow down, what's up?"

"You don't understand, something's happened and I need to see you."

"Calm down a minute. What's happened? What is it?"

"I can't talk over the phone; just get here as quickly as you can."

"I can't leave, Daniel, I'm on duty."

"Can't someone else stand in, Sam or somebody? This is really, really important." 

"No, I'm sorry, Daniel, can't it wait?"

"No! You have to come now."

"Well, I can't leave. Why don't you come here?"

"I can't, it would be too dangerous."

"Are you in trouble? Is it Will?"

"No, it's not him, this is far worse. Please, Jack."

"Look, I'm off duty at 06:00 hours. It will have to wait until then. I'll be at your place by 07:00, okay?"

"Are you sure you can't get here before that?"

"I'll get there as soon as I can after I'm relieved. I'm sorry, Daniel, it's the best I can do."

Daniel sat in the silence of his apartment, stomach in knots, as he tried to fight the nausea and fear that threatened to overwhelm him. He glanced through the photographs again. There were only two angles, sideways or overhead. He walked slowly into his bedroom and looked around the room; there must be some clue somewhere. There was nothing untoward in the room, no wires, no obvious cameras, nothing. He pulled off his t-shirt, thinking he should get ready for bed, but all the while he felt he was being watched. Going to his wardrobe, he selected some warm clothes and went into the bathroom to get dressed. After pacing around his apartment for a while and not daring to go back into the bedroom, he grabbed his jacket and left.

For the next six hours he sat in an all night diner drinking coffee and reading through the dog-eared magazines and newspapers left in a pile by the counter for the use of customers. He still felt sick to his stomach as he went over the possibilities in his mind again and again. Who could have taken them? Who had delivered them to his apartment while he was taking a bath? Where were the cameras and who the hell would want to do this? His panic and turmoil brought him back to Will every time. Had Will done this? What could he hope to gain? Maybe he knew that Jack was military; it would be a way of trying to split them up. 

Glancing at the breaking dawn through the misted up windows of the diner, he checked his watch. It was 5:50 and time to head back to his apartment to wait for Jack.

Once in his apartment again Daniel crept from room to room, expecting some stranger to jump him, unfortunately it would not be Jack this time. He shook his head at the level of fear and panic he felt and decided to make some more coffee. He saw an image of himself in the hall mirror, god he looked awful. He hadn't slept for over 24 hours and his eyes were red and staring. He knew that he'd already had far too much coffee; he could feel palpitations in his chest. What the hell was keeping Jack? He started to hyperventilate but with concentration he managed to calm himself eventually just as he heard a knock at the door.

"What the hell is wrong, Danny?" Jack demanded, as he pushed past the younger man and into the hall.

"We've got a big, big problem, Jack." With that Daniel led Jack into the kitchen and drew a wide sweeping arc with his arm. "Look, see for yourself." Jack's eyes followed to alight on the table and the spread of photographs across the top.

"Fuck," the older man breathed as he scanned the images. He looked at the worried and anxious man beside him. His irritation at Daniel's panicked call last night evaporated and he drew the younger man to him in a reassuring embrace.

"It'll be okay, Danny. We'll find the cameras and get rid of them." Daniel nodded into Jack's shoulder and feeling strong again, made for the bedroom. Jack looked at one of the side-on images and tried to work out the most likely location of the camera.

"Here! It's got be here," he said decisively as he took the few steps to the large print of a spectacular sunset over the Giza Plateau. Studying it carefully and methodically he noticed that the camel in the picture had a disproportionately large eye. Lifting the frame off the wall, Jack laid the print on the bed face down and, pulling out his key ring from his pocket, flicked open a small penknife to cut away the backing. Inside was a minute camera and tiny wire.

"There it is, a remote camera," Jack stated, with some satisfaction.

Daniel stared at the offending item. "How does it work?"

"Someone at the other end holds the remote mechanism that takes the photos. It's all digital stuff connected to a computer. All he has to do is click and print basically."

Jack handed the miniscule object to Daniel and looked up at the ceiling. Standing on the bed he stretched up to the light and felt inside the lampshade. Using his thumb and forefinger he peeled the wire away from the shade and pulled the lens from the fabric border stuck around the edge.

"There are probably only two cameras here, Danny. Their positions correspond to the angles from the photos."

"Now what?"

"We should call in a team from the SGC to do a sweep, just to make sure."

"No, we can't do that. They'll start to ask questions about how we knew these things were here in the first place and who would be using them. You could be implicated, Jack, they'd want all the details and you can't afford that kind of investigation. Can't we just get rid of them and leave the SGC out of this?"

Jack pondered Daniel's suggestion for a moment. He was right. Jack couldn't afford any questions about his private life, they would have to take the risk and hope there weren't anymore nasty surprises.

"Okay, get that small metal trash can you keep in your study. We'll burn the photos in it and dump the whole thing."

Nodding, Daniel headed for the study while Jack opened up the door to the balcony. Putting the can down on the concrete surface, Daniel went back for the photos. He gave the pictures to Jack, who stuffed them into the can.

"Got a light?" Jack asked, feeling in his pockets.

"No. Oh! Yes, I have, just a minute." With that Daniel went to the coat closet where he kept a box of candles and matches, just in case the power went down.

While Daniel was rummaging in the closet, Jack pulled out a cigarette lighter from his pocket. Before igniting the paper he took four of the photographs from the can and rolled them up together, then slid them into the inside pocket of his jacket. He lit the rest and watched as they smouldered and then burst into flames. By the time Daniel came back with the matches, the pictures were in flames.

"You found something to use after all?" Daniel asked, perplexed. He was sure Jack had told him he didn't have a light. Well he did, didn't he?

* * *

The following day Daniel had agreed to meet Jack as the team was on stand down.

As he pulled up outside his apartment building, Daniel noticed two men across the street. They appeared to be involved in some kind of altercation. Locking his car, Daniel watched and realised it was Jack and Will standing toe-to-toe and eyeball-to-eyeball. He could hear raised voices but couldn't make out exactly what they were saying over the noise of the traffic.

He stood poised at the curb, trying to both watch for a gap in the traffic and to keep an eye on what Jack and Will were doing. Just as he stepped off the sidewalk he saw Jack shove Will in the chest and then cross the road towards him.

"Jack? Are you okay? What's going on?"

"Nothing," Jack snarled as he kept walking, heading for the entrance foyer of Daniel's building. Daniel glanced across the street to Will. His ex-lover stared back at him, a distressed expression creeping across his face. Reaching out a hand, Will pleaded for Daniel to join him. At that moment, Jack gripped Daniel's arm and turning him, pulled him towards the entry door.

Daniel looked over his shoulder and gave Will an, 'I'm sorry, I can't' look. As Jack pushed opened the door, Daniel glanced back again but Will was gone.

Suddenly Daniel felt guilty about Will. The man obviously still felt a lot for him, feelings that Daniel could not reciprocate.

"Get over it, Daniel. You're mine now," growled Jack as he held the elevator door for the younger man, who had slowed his pace to an amble.

"What were you and Will arguing about, Jack?" Daniel asked quietly.

"Nothing," Jack repeated as they took the elevator to Daniel's floor in silence.

Once inside Daniel's apartment, the men settled themselves at the kitchen table, sipping coffee and snacking.

"You have to tell me, Jack. I need to know," Daniel stated as he left his seat to make more coffee.

Jack got up and followed his lover to the counter, leaning on it as he watched Daniel.

"Okay, Daniel. I found Will hanging around outside. I asked him what he was doing. He said he was waiting for you, that you'd asked him to be there." Daniel opened his mouth to say something but Jack held up his hand to stop him. "I know, I know. I told him he was off the wall and that he should leave. He wouldn't and insisted that you and he were still...lovers. I shoved him and then I saw you. I wanted to kill him, Danny, I wanted to get my knife and slit his throat."

Daniel blinked at the graphic description, thinking that maybe, just maybe he detected something flash across Jack's eyes, a cold steely glint perhaps. "I'm sorry. I thought Will had given up. He hasn't phoned for a while now. What else did he say?"

"You're too smart for me, crap like that."

"Damn him!"

"Is that true? Do you think you're too smart for me?"

Daniel hesitated and softening his voice he took a step forward. "No, of course I don't."

"Do you love me at all?"

Daniel hesitated again. "Jack, I just didn't think we were moving in that direction. Why can't we just keep going as we are?" Daniel suddenly felt his stomach lurch. He did not have feelings for Jack, he never did. Right?

"Because this job's not gonna last forever, that's why."

"Jack, I really like you," Daniel offered and as he reached out to touch Jack, the older man backed off. "I really enjoy being you. Let's not let him do this to us, okay, please?"

Jack dropped his head and turned away. His face hardened and his lips tightened.

"Yeah, sure, okay."

Nodding as they reseated themselves at the table, Daniel thoughtfully sucked another stuffed olive into his mouth.

"Do you really think he might have taken those pictures?"

"Possibly. Has he still got a door key?"

"No, he gave it back when I asked him for it, before I met you."

"He could have had a copy made."

"I've thought about that but I can't prove it."

"Maybe you should change the lock?"

"Maybe I should," Daniel sighed, popping another olive between his lips.

"Daniel?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Push those olives between your lips so slowly. It's giving me a hard on."

"Watching the Queen of England genuflecting from a Rolls Royce would give you a hard on, Jack."

Snorting, Jack put his coffee cup down on the table and stood, focussing his gaze on Daniel's beautiful blue eyes.

Daniel watched as Jack rubbed his cock, the large, hard bulge not escaping Daniel's attention.

"Whaddya think, Danny? Interested?" "Jack, I..." Daniel was going to say no. He was going to say he wasn't interested, that he was thinking about Will and those photographs, that he felt uneasy about his apartment no longer being secure and that he wasn't sure about his feelings for Jack.

Jack sensed Daniel's hesitation and not to be outdone, he unzipped his jeans and pulled out his hard, erect dick. Slowly stroking it, he didn't take his eyes off Daniel's.

"Sure you're not interested?"

Daniel just swallowed and didn't answer, unable to drag his eyes away from what Jack was doing.

"Here, I'll make it easy for you," Jack stated, a grin playing on his lips and with that, he took the few steps around the table and standing right in front of Daniel, continued to stroke his cock.

Reluctantly, Daniel stood up and turned away from Jack. "I can't, Jack."

Jack stopped for a moment. "You know the apartment is clean?"

"I know, I just don't feel like it is," muttered Daniel. 

"That bastard has a lot to answer for," hissed Jack.

Daniel nodded slowly.

"I could make you feel better if you'll let me," Jack said huskily, as he leaned closer.

Daniel looked at him for a long time, as if weighing up the likely benefits of Jack's offer. Smiling weakly he neither moved nor spoke.

"C'mon Danny, let me take it all away, please?"

Daniel still remained reticent until eventually Jack grabbed him by the hand and hauled him up off the chair.

"Bed, Daniel. You need to sleep and I can help relax you," Jack grinned, hoping to lift Daniel's mood.

Sighing, Daniel nodded and Jack led him to his bed. Daniel didn't seem to want to respond to Jack's advances and left him to do all the running. Jack undressed Daniel as if he were a child and pushing him down onto the bed, stripped as quickly as he could to join his lover.

Embracing, Jack held Daniel and rocked him in his arms, trying to console him as best he could. Gradually, Jack's emotional ministrations gave way to physical ones and his touching and stroking become much more sexual. Daniel's breathing rate increased and Jack knew that he was getting a response. Jack's kisses deepened and became more passionate and his balls ached like hell, as he grew more and more stimulated by the touch, smell, and taste of his lover.

Moving to cover his lover's body, Jack began to rock his hips and rubbing his now engorged length against Daniel's, except that Daniel wasn't erect. Jack stopped moving and raising himself up on his elbows, stared at his lover with a quizzical expression.

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Well, duh! I noticed that."

"Jack, please, I'm not really in the mood."

"I am."

"I'm not."

"You could try a bit harder."

"What?"

"I'm more than ready, Daniel; how about it? Huh?"

"Fuck off, Jack!"

"I'm sorry, I just thought..."

"Well, don't!" Daniel suddenly felt angry. He had Will demanding a piece of him as well as Jack. Normally, that wouldn't have bothered him; in fact normally he would have felt very flattered to have two men vying for his time and his body but not right now. He wanted to be comforted by Jack and loved by him. Fuck! Where did that come from? Daniel looked at Jack again and a slow realisation entered his mind. Did he have feelings for Jack? What about the, 'no emotional involvement' thing? Where had that gone? Could he have feelings for this man? Daniel felt confused and exhausted. He didn't believe in emotional ties, the investment was never worth it. Shaking his head, Daniel smiled at Jack and squeezed him tight.

"What?"

"Nothing, Jack. I'm just feeling tired and on edge."

"C'mere. Wanna feel me inside you?"

"No, Jack, not now. I just want to sleep. Maybe you should go home."

"Just go home? No other explanation other than you're tired?" Jack got up off the bed and proceeded to dress. Daniel could tell he was pissed.

"Jack?" The older man paused on his way out the door. "Jack, I'm tired. Come by tomorrow, okay?" There was no response other than Jack pausing for a moment glancing back at Daniel still on the bed and then he turned and left the apartment, closing the door softly behind him.

Daniel almost wished he had slammed it instead.

* * *

The next day Daniel was wandering around the market trying to decide what to get for dinner. He was expecting Jack to join him later and he knew he owed him an apology for the previous day. Meanwhile he knew he had plenty of time to enjoy the sounds of the traders plying their wares and the smells of fresh fruit and vegetables, newly baked pizzas and all the other bustling activities of his favourite shopping area.

An hour or so later and balancing a large paper bag full of groceries as he unlocked his front door, Daniel wandered into the kitchen, freezing as he saw an unexpected figure leaning against the counter.

"Will? What the hell are you doing here and how did you get in?"

Will didn't answer. He was shaking, holding his arms around his body in a defensive posture. His shirt was completely unbuttoned and hanging outside his jeans, which were also unfastened. Daniel could see bite marks on his neck and one on his chest. Moving towards him, Daniel touched the young man's shoulder.

"Will? Oh my god," Daniel breathed, realising why the young man was in the state he was. "I don't know what happened," choked Will. "We were just talking and then I touched him. He kissed me and it was like I was watching it happen to someone else. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."

Daniel was horrified, sickened, and very, very angry. He made straight for his bedroom to find Jack dressing. He was freshly showered and his hair was still wet. Furious, Daniel stood in front of him, his hands on his hips. His expression was enough for Jack to respond.

"Daniel, I'm sorry."

"Sonuvabitch!"

"I don't know what happened. I was mad at you."

"I want you out of here, now!"

"Something just took over, Daniel, please. I love you so much."

"Get out of here! Get out of my life!"

Daniel's temper exploded and he hit Jack's face, hard. Spinning round, he left the bedroom and went back to Will. 

"How did you get in here, Will?"

"He let me in, how do you think?"

"Never mind. I'll call a cab, you should go."

Gazing into Daniel's eyes, Will looked for the slightest suggestion that his ex-lover wanted him back. Seeing only coldness there, Will buttoned his shirt and turned to leave.

"Don't come back and don't bother me ever again, Will. You understand what will happen if you do?" Daniel said, his voice controlled and quiet.

Will felt the chilling tone in Daniel's voice and without looking back, he left the apartment. A few moments later, Jack walked into the kitchen.

"Daniel, I'm sorry," he said again.

"It doesn't matter, Jack. Give me your key. I know you have one."

"No, I don't. You've never given me a key."

"Don't lie to me, Jack. Just give it to me and go."

"But I do not have a key," Jack insisted.

"Okay, it doesn't matter, I'll just change the lock. It's no big deal." "Daniel, listen to me. I never wanted to hurt you. I just..."

"No more! Just leave!" Daniel was yelling now, having lost his composure completely.

After Jack had gone, Daniel slumped on the sofa and switched on the TV with the sound on mute. The apartment seemed very quiet, too quiet without Jack around. As the hours passed, Daniel began to wonder whether he had been too hasty. He only had Will's word for what had happened and to his chagrin, he hadn't even bothered to listen to Jack's side of the story. It wasn't like him to jump to conclusions without listening to all sides. Why had he been so quick to allot blame? Was it because he wanted to distance Jack from him and not get involved any deeper than he already was? Perhaps his feeling for the man went far deeper than even he was prepared accept. It didn't matter now, the deed was done and Jack was out of his life. Sure, he'd still have to work with him but they were both professionals, they could find a way to deal with it.

Sighing, Daniel got up and grabbing his jacket from the little table in the hallway, he went out.

Walking the hour or so to O'Malley's, he settled himself on a bar stool and ordered a drink. Daniel glanced over his shoulder and looked at the corner table that he and Jack had made their regular spot. Now there was a young couple sitting at it, their arms around each other and whispering sweet nothings. Daniel felt that lurch in his stomach again and knew that he had made a mistake. If only Will hadn't turned up at his apartment, none of this would have happened. After all those weeks of ignoring the phone calls he thought that Will would have taken the hint. Daniel's one regret was, however, that he didn't confront him about the photographs. At least he could have found out for sure whether or not it had been Will.

Now he was alone again. That had always been the way with his life, first his parents, then his wife. The people he loved always left him. Will he had rejected and now Jack. How could he have done that to Jack? How could Jack have done that to Will, if indeed he had done anything? Jack said he was sorry, something had come over him, Will probably, Daniel thought angrily. God, life was so complicated.

After a couple of drinks he began to walk back to his apartment but took a detour and headed for The Molesworth. He didn't care if he saw Will again, he knew that Will would stay well clear of him now; his threat to the young man had been very apparent.

Entering the club he found Andy behind the bar.

"Hey, Daniel, what'll you have?"

"Just an orange juice and soda thanks. I've already had quite a bit to drink."

"C'mon, Daniel, one more won't hurt. Jack Daniels on the house?"

"Okay, Andy, you've talked me into it."

With his drink in his hand, Daniel looked around the club. It was pretty crowded and it wasn't surprising why. Will was holding court to a group of admiring young people and he was in his element. Must be his break time, thought Daniel absently when he caught Will's eye. Without hesitation Will sidled over to the bar and stood next to Daniel.

"Have you come to see me?" Will asked hopefully.

"No, Will."

"I just thought..."

"Well, don't." Rolling his eyes, Daniel began to wonder if his life was nothing more than an echo of what had gone before.

"Can I talk to you, please?"

"What about?"

"Not here, outside. It's about Andy."

Sighing, Daniel followed Will out through the back of the club to a small alley lined with dumpsters.

"What is it?" Daniel asked, not a little irritated. If Will were going to try and persuade him to take him back, he was wasting his time. "Daniel?" Both men looked round to see Andy at the doorway to the club. "Sorry to disturb you, there's a phone call for you at the bar."

Turning, Daniel headed for the club, glancing over his shoulder at Will, calling "Later." When he got to the bar and picked up the phone there was no one on the other end, just the dial tone. Frowning, he figured that whoever it was had gotten tired of waiting and disconnected the call.

Daniel went back to the alley to find Will.

-o-

Washing the blood from his hands, Daniel grabbed a towel and wandered into the kitchen. Switching on the TV he made coffee and dropped a couple of slices of bread into the toaster. In a hurry to get ready for work, Daniel didn't really pay much attention to the flickering images on the screen and going into his bedroom, he rooted around for the file he needed. He didn't hear a young female reporter mention Will's name. 

"Earlier this morning, police confirmed that the body of the young man was found in a back alley behind The Molesworth night club in downtown Colorado Springs. He had been brutally murdered and the coroner's office reports that the victim's throat was cut. He bled to death where he lay, as a result of the attack. Police continue to search for the murder weapon. This is Vanessa Chang reporting and handing you back to the studio.

The weather today will be bright and..."

Daniel walked back into the kitchen, switched off the TV, and gathering his briefcase and coat, left for work.

* * *

During the drive to the mountain, Daniel couldn't help thinking about Jack. He'd been really angry when he realised what Jack had done with Will. Why was that? Was it because Will had been the victim? He knew Will and Will was never a victim, he was almost promiscuous, at least until he had met Daniel. 

Daniel put the brake on as he waited at a traffic light. Suddenly he banged his hand on the steering wheel. Of course! The realisation hit him that he was jealous. He was jealous that Jack could possibly consider being with someone else, even if it was for no other reason than sex. Could this mean that he felt something for Jack? Shaking his head he came to a mind-blowing conclusion. He had very deep feelings for Jack. The non-relationship he thought he had, the one with no emotional ties had, over the weeks, transformed itself into something else entirely. Daniel decided that he needed to talk to Jack as soon as he got in to work. Switching on the car radio, Daniel listened to the news. 

"The young man found murdered in an alleyway behind The Molesworth Club has been identified as William Nuffield, aged twenty four. The Police Department also confirms that the murder weapon has been found. It is a military style short-bladed knife." On hearing this, Daniel's blood ran cold and he slammed on the car brakes. Luckily the car behind him stopped in time to avoid an accident. Waving his arm by way of apology, Daniel pulled into a shopping mall parking lot and turned off the engine. He had to talk to Jack, as soon as possible. Their lives were suddenly unravelling.

* * *

Daniel found Jack in the gear-up room, just zipping up his green jacket.

"Hey, you're late," Jack said, not looking at him.

"I need to talk to you. Something has happened to Will."

"And I'm supposed to care?" Jack said huffily, turning towards the door.

"Jack, please, you have to listen. Will is dead. He's been murdered!"

Jack froze on the spot, just for a moment, and then opened the door.

"Better hurry up, Daniel, you're going to be late. We leave in ten minutes."

"Jack? Wait! Is that all you can say?"

"What do you want me to say, Daniel? You accuse me of virtually raping the guy; you accuse me of having made a copy of your door key without your permission. You haven't given me a chance to explain anything. Why should I worry about you or Will now? You don't want me; you certainly don't love me, so why should I care?"

"But...Jack?" Daniel's voice trailed off as he watched Jack's retreating figure through the doorway.

Slumping down on the bench seat, Daniel held his head in his hands. The man drives me crazy so why should I feel so much for him? What the hell can I do now? I need to give him the chance to explain his side of things. I've treated him very badly, used him, abused him, and rejected him. Fuck.

A few minutes later Daniel joined the rest of SG-1 in the Gate Room. He was still getting dressed, his shirt untucked and his jacket undone. Jack glared at him but said nothing. Daniel took a long look at his lover, his ex-lover and melted. The man looked good enough to eat even though Jack was mad at him. As Daniel appraised Jack he noticed something odd. The sheath that normally held Jack's knife was empty. Daniel blinked in disbelief. Jack never left Earth unless he was fully equipped; he of all people would never carry less than he needed.

Frowning, Daniel continued to stare at Jack until the man moved to stand next to him.

"What the hell is up with you, Daniel?" he growled.

"You don't seem very upset about Will," Daniel hissed, his eyes flicking from Jack's face to the empty sheath.

"Why should I? He was a pain in the butt and you know it."

"That may be Jack, but I would never wish him harm. Did you by any chance?"

"Excuse me?" Jack retorted.

"You said that you could quite happily slit his throat with your knife. You don't have your knife. Where is it Jack? Have you lost it?"

Jack's expression remained passive, unreadable, but Daniel didn't flinch, raising his eyebrows in confirmation that he was still waiting for an answer.

"I was gearing up and the sheath split and I didn't have time to get a replacement. I left the knife in my locker. Satisfied?"

Opening his mouth to ask another question, Daniel was interrupted by an announcement.

"SG-1, you have a go," stated General Hammond and Jack spun around and headed for the wormhole.

* * *

Four hours later SG-1 found themselves in the middle of a firefight. A group of Jaffa had come out of nowhere, raided the village that the team was visiting, and had run amok. Many villagers had been killed or wounded and SG-1 was fighting for their very survival and that of the remaining people. The Stargate was located in the village centre and Jack knew they had to get at least close enough to dial out. Even if they couldn't evacuate everyone, he had to stop any more Jaffa from coming through. 

Daniel ducked as a blast from a staff weapon whizzed over his head. Each member of SG-1 had their own job, Sam's was to dial home, Daniel's was to gather up all those that needed evacuating and to get them through the Gate, Jack and Teal'c had to cover their retreat as best they could. Straightening up, Daniel watched as Sam was hitting the glyphs on the DHD as quickly as the process would allow her. Daniel was shepherding a group of about a dozen villagers. They all dropped to their knees waiting for the wormhole to form and as it did so, Daniel headed up the steps to the Gate and safety. Sam had already punched in the ID code and Daniel held out his arm to encourage the people through. 

The bunch of marauding Jaffa was getting closer and the explosions from their weapons were getting louder and more destructive. Daniel looked for Jack and as the prevailing wind dispersed the smoke clouds he could see him, in warrior mode, firing his P90 for all he was worth. Teal'c's staff sent a rapid delivery of blue energy flashes across the gap between them and the Jaffa. As soon as all the surviving villagers were through the Gate, Sam followed. Daniel shouted to Jack and Teal'c that the evacuation was complete and that they should make a run for it. Both men moved towards the Gate in almost crab-like fashion, still laying covering fire as they retreated. As Teal'c neared the base of the steps, Jack hesitated. Daniel was now screaming at him to hurry but Jack didn't. Instead he stopped and bending, pulled a small child from out under a wooden cart. Slinging the child over his shoulder, Jack set off again. Daniel pushed Teal'c through the wormhole but would not leave his position until he was sure Jack could make it. Jack was shouting at Daniel in return, urging him to leave while he still could. Jaffa weapons fire harried Jack as he ran.

Daniel began to move back down the steps intending to meet Jack and take the child, so that his commanding officer had a chance to return fire. As Jack came within a few feet of the base of the steps and Daniel's outstretched hands, he stiffened and then crashed to the ground, dropping the sobbing, terrified child. Daniel ran to Jack and scooping up the child under his arm tried to grab him. Jack rolled over onto his front and shouted at Daniel.

"Just go! Leave me I'll be fine. Take the kid and run Danny, get the fuck outta here!"

Daniel's face crumpled, as he looked first at Jack and then over his shoulder to the Gate. The wormhole was beginning to destabilise, flashing and spitting as it wavered.

"Hurry! Go!" shouted Jack again as he tried to haul himself upright. "The kid, save the kid."

Daniel turned and flew up the steps, flinging himself and the child through the wormhole.

* * *

Crashing onto and rolling down the metal ramp with the child still in his arms, Daniel came to a stop at the feet of a fully armed SF. Stunned for a moment, Daniel's mouth open and shut like a fish out of water as he tried to draw enough air into his lungs to speak.

"Jack, Jack's wounded and...and he's still there!"

Hammond gave Daniel a concerned look and glanced at the wormhole. It disengaged and the Gate Room was suddenly quiet compared to the mayhem Daniel had just left.

Sam took the child from Daniel, allowing him to stand. Turning, he stared at the space where the wormhole had been.

"General, we have to dial up now! I have to go back and get Jack, quickly. He's...he's wounded, he needs help."

"Clear the ramp everyone," Hammond commanded. "Dial again, sergeant," he ordered, looking up to the Control Room window.

Within moments the great stone circle was moving again as the glyphs locked, then came the message that Daniel was dreading.

"Chevron six engaged...Chevron seven...will not lock. Sir?"

Daniel stared at the Gate. Spinning round, he looked up to the Control Room.

"Try it again! Damn you, dial again!" He felt a hand on his shoulder; it was Sam.

"I'm sorry, Daniel, we can't. There's obviously a problem at the other end. We'll run a full diagnostic just to make sure the fault isn't with the dialling computer but I'm sure it will come up clean. I'm sorry."

"Well, how long's that gonna take, Sam?"

"A while. I'm sorry."

The Gate was dialled every few hours for the next twenty-four and there was still no connection. Daniel didn't leave the SGC; in fact, he didn't leave the Control Room, except when Sam made him go and eat and bullied him into trying to sleep for a while.

After forty-eight hours Daniel was beside himself, frantic with worry for Jack's welfare.

"Sam, is there any chance of getting a connection?"

"It doesn't look like it. We've tried everything."

"I know you have, I'm sorry. We can't leave Jack behind, you know we can't."

"I know, we'll keep trying, don't worry, we'll get him back," she said, and as she turned away from Daniel to take another look at her computer screen, she muttered, "one way or another." -o-

Five days later, Daniel was sitting in General Hammond's office.

"I've decided to declare Colonel O'Neill missing in action."

Daniel protested but Hammond held his hand up and stopped him.

"I'm sorry Doctor Jackson but unless and until we can re-establish contact I have no choice. Under the circumstances, Colonel O'Neill's apartment should be closed and naturally I'm asking SG-1 to do it. It's not an order you understand, but I thought you would rather be the ones to do it."

Nodding, Daniel knew that only SG-1 could do this job. Leaving Hammond's office he went to find Sam and Teal'c. As the three of them rode the elevator to the surface of the mountain they stood in silence, each wondering what they would find at Jack's apartment. In the months that they had served together none of them had ever visited Jack at his place. Odd really, thought Daniel, even I've never been there before.

* * *

The three of them stood outside the lobby to Jack's apartment building. It wasn't in a particularly salubrious part of town and as they watched the culmination of the day's litter flutter along the street they wondered if they had ever really known Jack O'Neill at all.

"I think I should be the one to do this," Daniel said. "You guys go, I'll do it."

"What?" Sam asked, taken aback.

"Look, go find a diner or something and come back in a couple of hours. Jack was a very private man, I can't say I even knew him that well and you knew him even less. Come back for me in two hours, please. I need to do this alone."

"If you're sure, Daniel?" Sam asked, still reticent about leaving Daniel on his own.

"I will accompany you DanielJackson, if you desire it," Teal'c added.

Patting the large Jaffa on the shoulder, Daniel shook his head.

"Thanks Teal'c, but I'll be okay. You go, come back later, okay?"

With that the three friends parted company and Daniel entered the lobby. It was dim and there appeared to be no doorman around to show him Jack's apartment. Staring at a dusty wooden board on the wall, he found Jack's name badly printed on it, giving his apartment number. Daniel also spotted the name and number of the building manager and making his way through the back of the lobby, knocked on the door.

A large, fat grey haired woman opened the door, a pastrami sandwich in her hand.

"Um... I'm a friend of Jack O'Neill's. He's had to go out of town for a while. He asked me to get his stuff for him but he didn't leave me a key. I wondered if you could let me into his apartment."

The woman looked him up and down.

"How do I know you're genuine? You might just want to clear his apartment because you saw his name on the board."

"No, really. I work with Jack, you know, at Cheyenne Mountain. You can call my boss if you want and verify who I am."

She nodded. "And who are you exactly?"

"My name is Daniel Jackson and we worked on the same team."

"Daniel Jackson you say? Well, Jack has mentioned you. He said you're the geek that makes his life interesting. Is that right?"

"I guess so," Daniel replied, giving the woman the ghost of a smile.

"Wait here," she grunted and disappeared into the depths of her apartment. Daniel stood at the door, shoving his hands in his pockets. He'd never imagined that Jack would live in a place like this.

Returning, the woman gave Daniel a single Yale key. "I want it back when you've finished. Will he be back or should I rent it out?" she asked in a matter of fact way.

"I'm not sure, I'll let you know."

"See that you do. He paid three months rent in advance when he took the place. He's got two months to run before he owes rent. If I don't get it, I'll clear the place myself and re-let it. Understand? Second floor, apartment eight."

"Thanks. I'll let you know as soon as I know," Daniel said.

As Daniel turned to leave the woman, she touched his arm.

"He was a nice man, Mr. O'Neill."

Daniel blinked, startled by the woman's remark and even more so by the softening of her voice when she mentioned Jack's name.

Saying nothing, save a small smile by way of acknowledgement, Daniel made his way to the stairs up to the second floor.

Putting the key in the lock with some trepidation, Daniel let himself into Jack's apartment. It was small with a living room overlooking the front of the building, a tiny kitchen, bathroom, and a bedroom with a single bed and a clothes closet overlooking a narrow alley at the back.

Daniel let out a sigh and wondered where he should start. Realising he knew so little about Jack's private life amplified his guilt and he felt like crap. Looking around the living room he discovered something quite startling. There was a collection of memorabilia on the table in the corner of the room and a bulletin board festooned with photographs, letters, and other papers. 

Opening the drapes to let the late afternoon light flood in, Daniel stared at the photographs on the wall. There was one of Ricardo, his nephew, and Jack. Ricardo? The doorman of Daniel's apartment complex looked relaxed and smiling. He and Jack had their arms around each other's shoulders and Ricardo's twelve-year-old nephew, Jamie, stood between the men, a huge beam of a smile on his face. The child was holding a pair of ice hockey boots.

How could Jack be in this picture? He doesn't know Ricardo, how could he? 

There was another photograph of Ricardo's nephew on the ice, dressed in hockey gear and Jack standing next to him, also in hockey gear.

What the hell is going on?

Daniel took his time and studied each of the ten or so photographs. There was one of the four of them, of SG-1. It must have been taken after they'd got back from a mission. Daniel remembered Sergeant Siler asking them to stand still long enough for him to snap them before they changed out of their gear. Daniel smiled as he looked at it. Jack was grinning and he remembered why. While they were posing for Siler, Jack had grabbed Daniel's butt and squeezed, just as the camera clicked. That explained the slightly surprised look on Daniel's face. 

There was also a photo of a much younger Jack, well loaded up with gear in a backpack as well as a pack slung around his chest. He was resting his arms across the top of the chest pack and he was wearing a standard issue helmet with the split chinstrap. Behind him were other combatants and it was obvious the picture was taken on the way to some conflict or other.

Daniel made a choking sound when he looked at a group of four black and white photographs. These were from the collection of pictures of him and Jack fucking. 

Did Jack rescue these when he was burning the others or did he 'take them' take them?

Daniel surveyed some of the letters and papers on the pin board. He found the crumpled letter to him from Will, the one in which Will had declared his undying love and begged him to take Will back. Noticing that Will's address had been circled in pen, Daniel wondered how Jack could have got hold of it, and then he remembered. He had used the letter, as a bookmark when he was reading Red Mars and Jack had been the one to find the book in his apartment. Jack must have taken the letter before he gave the book back to Daniel. A slow panic crept over Daniel's body and mind. Had Jack killed Will? Why else would he want Will's address? However, Will had been murdered behind The Molesworth though, not at his place. Shaking his head, Daniel sat down in the armchair beside the table.

Dumbly, he moved his hand across the various books and papers neatly displayed on the table and felt the hard cover of a journal. Should he read this or leave it alone? He got up and wandered around the room for a few moments debating the subject in his head. Grabbing the journal he sat in the armchair again and biting his lip, opened it at random.

I've just met the most amazing man. Daniel is incredible. I'm frightened by my own feelings for him, I feel out of control when he's near.

Blinking, Daniel swallowed and turned a few pages.

"He's right. I shouldn't have dislocated the man's shoulder but it's my job to keep my team safe. I wonder whether Daniel really understands that. I apologised to him and said I would try to let him do his job and he's damned good at it too. I just wish he would trust me enough to do mine.

Daniel's mind went back to that incident when Jack had used his considerable strength to reign in the overly exuberant escort. He also played through the argument he and Jack had and then their visit to O'Malley's and what had happened after that. Closing his eyes involuntarily Daniel recalled their first time together, the first time he had felt Jack's body on top of and inside his own. Groaning, Daniel returned to Jack's diary.

Will is still being a pain in the proverbial and driving Daniel crazy. He's driving me crazy too. All the while Daniel has to deal with him, he's not 'dealing' with me. I'm trying very hard not show my jealousy but, given the chance, I would remove the little asshole from the face of the Earth - permanently. Rolling his eyes, Daniel's mind thought about poor Will and the picture of a crumpled, bleeding body made him shudder.

While Daniel was at work doing one of his translations, I spent the day with Jamie. He's a great kid. I just hope that I can persuade him to do better with his schoolwork. He deserves as good a start as any rich little bastard.

Daniel stared at Jack's spidery scrawl. How come Jack never told him? A hard knot began to form in Daniel's stomach as he read on.

God, I love Daniel...so much. I just wish he felt the same. He works really hard at not being involved, of not allowing himself to feel. We could be happy together but I just don't understand why he won't let me get close. Sure, we're 'close' when we're fucking and boy can he fuck. I love touching him, feeling him, tasting him. I get as hard as nails just looking at him. Surely he knows I want more? Maybe that's why he keeps me at arm's length. Perhaps I'm frightening him away. I don't know what to do.

Resting the journal on his lap, Daniel leaned his head back into the armchair and closed his eyes. All the times they were together, fucking, he thought that Jack was clear about their non-relationship. He'd explained it often enough. No, that was Will. Had he ever said anything to Jack? He couldn't remember, maybe he never did have that conversation with him. Slowly, the realisation dawned that Daniel had used Jack for his own gratification without giving much thought to how Jack might be feeling.

I got to Daniel's place and Ricardo let me in as usual. There was a knock on the door and when I answered it, that bastard Will pushed his way in. I thought he'd got the message when I saw him in the street that time, obviously he didn't. The asshole claimed that Daniel had asked him to visit. I convinced myself that wasn't true but how can I be sure? Given the way Daniel told me he didn't love me, I guess anything could have been going through his mind. 

Anyway, when I told Will to go he just laughed at me and started to take off his shirt and it wasn't because he was too hot either. He came on to me big time. I wasn't interested; why would I be? Daniel's the only one for me, I couldn't imagine being with anyone else, ever again. Will unzipped and offered me his cock. I walked away and locked myself in the bathroom. I had to give myself time to think, find a way of getting rid of him. I didn't want anything to do with him. I thought if I took a shower he would get fed up with waiting and leave. He fucking didn't. He made up some cock and bull story about me raping him and Daniel believed him. Believed that bastard before he believed me. Daniel hit the roof and kicked me out of his apartment. He wouldn't even let me explain. Here I am six hours later and wondering if life is worth living at all. With any luck some fucking Jaffa will kill me and I won't have to think about living without Daniel. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

Daniel's breathing became laboured as the sick, knotted feeling in his stomach threatened to overwhelm him. How could I have been so wrong about Jack? Why the hell didn't I give him a chance? 

Tomorrow we go on another mission and yet again, I'll be looking out for Daniel and he won't even notice. I don't care what happens to me anymore, as long as he's safe.

Daniel? Daniel, if you're reading this it means I'm dead. I just want you to know that I love you and that I would never do anything to hurt you. Jack

Jack's last entry surprised and shocked Daniel. He closed the journal and with shaking hands, placed it carefully back on the table.

This man had been a far better human being than he could ever hope to be. Wracked with guilt, Daniel got up and wandered into the tiny kitchen. Staring out of the window to the alley below, he knew everything that Jack wrote was true. He had used him, never shown any care or feeling for him. Daniel liked being with him because he was so good in bed, and other places... Daniel thought long and hard about what he'd learned about Jack. Jack cared for other people, spent time with a kid who needed some help, was completely innocent of doing anything to Will and he lived for him, Daniel, the uncaring bastard that he'd given up his life for.

It was true. Daniel did care about Jack. A lot, a whole hellava lot. He'd never shown it because he was afraid to. Every time Daniel showed love or care for someone they'd left him, deserted him, from a young child onwards. He thought by not getting involved, by not feeling, that he could keep safe those he loved. It hadn't worked this time. Jack had still died not knowing what Daniel really felt and now he would never have the chance to redeem himself, to show Jack that he did care very much.

Glancing at his watch Daniel knew Sam and Teal'c would be calling for him soon. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled out a large black trash bag. Back in the living room, Daniel removed anything that might incriminate Jack, including his journal, the photographs, Will's letter, and even his favourite boonie and bandana. Daniel wondered what had happened to those but he never imagined that Jack had taken them to keep.

Maybe it was Daniel's chance to take something of Jack's, something that would always remind him of how good Jack was and what crap Daniel was. Daniel picked up the photo of young Jack in his combat gear and slipped it into the inside pocket of his jacket.

* * *

Four weeks later Daniel was sat in his lab staring absently at his computer screen. He wasn't really working; he couldn't concentrate. Looking at the clock on the wall he had ten minutes before the remaining members of SG-1 had to meet General Hammond in his office. He guessed why, probably to be introduced to their fourth. Remembering back to when Jack had taken over from Frank Cromwell, Daniel's stomach lurched. During the intervening weeks since they had lost Jack, Sam and Teal'c had thrown themselves into their work but Daniel couldn't. He knew now how much he loved Jack and how little he had done about it. If he ever had his chance again, if Jack could come back from the dead, he knew exactly what he would do. He'd throw himself at Jack, kiss him into next week and tell him just how much he cared and when he'd done that he would show him how much he cared. Redemption was all very well but what was the point if the person that needed to know that and forgive him never could.

It had been a hell of a few weeks for all of them, most of all for Daniel. Besides the guilt, Daniel had to deal with an inquisition from the police over Will's death. Andy had told the police that Daniel was the last person to see Will alive and naturally they wanted to interview him, for several gruelling hours. Daniel couldn't deny having a relationship with Will, all the regulars at The Molesworth knew that and Daniel had never hidden it. Daniel had no alibi at the time of Will's death and so much pointed to his involvement of the murder. However, he wasn't a party to the other parts of the investigation and when he told the police detective that Will had wanted to talk to him about Andy, that small piece of evidence had let him off the hook. Daniel had tried very hard to keep Jack out of it completely, although he was never very clear about the older man's part in all this. He'd never managed to finish that conversation with Jack. Tiny daggers pierced his heart when he thought about it. It wasn't a conversation; it was a blistering argument. Could Jack have killed Will? He was more than capable and the murder weapon was a military style knife, like the one Jack said he'd left behind in the locker room that day.

When the police had asked him how he'd cut his hand, Daniel had to think. He explained that he'd dropped a glass in the kitchen and had cut himself when he picked up the shards off the floor. He had begun to realise just how incriminating the evidence was against him. There were things that not only pointed to Jack's involvement but his as well. The whole thing was a mess and Daniel just wanted to scream. If only Jack had been there, with him, helping him through all of that. 

A few days after his police interview Daniel had learned that Andy had been arrested for Will's murder; it seemed to be a case of unrequited love on the older man's part. The police told Daniel that they had found evidence that Andy had a collection of photographs on his computer, some of which were those that had been left at his apartment. He had been promised that they wouldn't be used in the case against Andy if it were at all possible. It was a huge relief to Daniel when the police had informed him he was no longer a suspect, especially as Andy had made a full confession.

Daniel flipped shut the book he had open on his desk and closed the programme on his computer. Somehow, playing Solitaire against an inanimate object didn't hold the same excitement as playing poker with Jack. Shit! The memory of Jack had woven itself in and around Daniel's very being.

As he walked to Hammond's office the sirens went off and personnel ran this way and that in response.

"Unscheduled off world activation!" Sergeant Davis announced as the wormhole rumbled and spewed into life.

"What is it?" Daniel asked Sam, who was staring at a computer screen.

Shrugging, she furiously tapped on the keys.

"Have we received a code?" Hammond asked, breathlessly as he appeared at Daniel's shoulder.

"Not yet, sir," Davis replied, frowning at the screen. "We don't have any teams off world at present."

"I'm aware of that airman," Hammond commented tersely. "I'm getting a signal...it's SG-1, sir?" Davis said, his statement more of a question.

Sam and Daniel looked at each other, not daring to hope. Could it be Jack?

Daniel wasn't going to wait. Turning on his heel, he sprinted down the steps to the base of the Gate ramp. Nothing and no one came through the wormhole. Not understanding the delay, Daniel crossed his arms and hugged his chest.

Then the event horizon wobbled and rippled. Daniel's jaw dropped as a figure walked through the Gate.

"Hey, Daniel, what's up?"


End file.
